happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dial L for Lumpy
Dial L for Lumpy is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. Roles Starring *Lumpy Featuring *Boz *Toothy *Nutty *Lammy Appearances *Guddles *Fiora *Chompy *Truffles *Howdy Plot Lumpy heads to work at the butcher shop, with Guddles and Fiora looking around the place for something to eat. His boss, Boz, calls him into his office and tells him that they need some way to make more money. Lumpy tries to think, when he hears the desk bell ring. He enters his kitchen and sees Toothy about to order something. Lumpy grabs a piece of meat and prepares to chop it, but accidentally chops Toothy's hand off. He gets Toothy into the kitchen so nobody can see his injury. As Lumpy tries to fix Toothy, Fiora takes a bite out of Toothy's hand and likes the taste. Discovering his latest money-making plan, Lumpy "accidentally" throws Toothy into a meat grinder. Later, Guddles and Fiora enjoy the taste of the meat (unaware of what it's made of) and order more. Soon, Lumpy seems to be out of body parts. However, he sees Nutty walking by the window and gets another idea. He pulls out a lollipop and lures Nutty into the shop, but the moment he gets in the kitchen, Lumpy chops him up. Guddles takes a bite out of Nutty's heart and finds it to taste like candy, soon going crazy from the blood sugar. Fiora orders a leg of lamb and Lumpy tries searching for one. Lammy coincidentally walks into the store and, after getting everyone distracted, Lumpy chops off her leg. Weeks go by and the shop makes more money than ever before, as Lumpy sells intestine sausages, ribs, and rump roasts to unsuspecting customers. One day, Chompy orders some food. Lumpy heads into the kitchen, slices meat off a recently-killed Truffles, and gives it to his customer. Meanwhile, it is revealed that the amounts of money he have earned made Boz into a greedy miser. He tells Lumpy that one more food item sold would make him employee of the month. The bell rings again and Howdy orders some jerky. Lumpy goes off to get more meat, discovering that nothing is left. Boz comes in and tells Lumpy to find some more meat or he's fired. Also consumed by greed, Lumpy skins Boz and hangs him over an ultraviolent light. In time, his flesh dried up and Lumpy, stripping some off, gives the bear jerky to Howdy. He enjoys the meat so much he feels he wants more. He stares at Lumpy with a hungry look in his face, then pulls out a knife as the screen goes black. Moral "You are what you eat!" Deaths #Toothy is killed by a meat grinder. #Nutty is chopped to pieces. #Lammy either bleeds to death or is killed by Lumpy offscreen. #Truffles was killed offscreen at some point. #Boz is flayed alive. #Lumpy may have been killed by Howdy offscreen (debatable). Trivia *This is Chompy's debut appearance. *This episode is similar to We're Scrooged. *Truffles is seen dead with an apple in his mouth. *The title is written in blood on a puddle and fades away when a bicycle wheel goes over the puddle. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween